


Jack's Scare

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Freaked out Jack, M/M, jumpscares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is playing Five Nights at Freddy's 3 after a long time and is jumpscared.Mark comforts his frightened friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Scare

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot time!

Mark sat on the couch watching TV.Jack was in their game room playing Five Nights at Freddy's 3."Why would you want to replay that game?"he had asked."Well,it has been awile.Plus I want to get reacquainted with me old friends,"Jack had replied."If you need any help,just ask the KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"Mark shouted.Jack walked off laughing."Night Five bitches!"Jack yelled from the other room.Mark just shook his head,silently chuckling.He continued watching his show."HOLY FUCK!"Jack screamed.Mark was a bit worried at the tone of the Irish voice.Jack never was that loud when he got jumpscared.He rose from his seat to check on his friend.Mark found Jack on the floor,trembling and crying.

"Jack,what the hell happened?"Mark asked.Jack slowly lifted his head.Mark's heart broke when he saw the tears lining the younger man's face."I..i..it was f..fucking Springtrap,"he choked out."I..I was fixing the ventilation and the fucker scared me."Mark ran his hand through the bright green hair."You've never gotten so scared.Why now?"he questioned."I wasn't ready fer it,"Jack replied.Mark hugged his friend."What,did big,bad Springtrap scare widdle Jacky?"he teased.The other man gave Mark a serious look."It wasn't funny,"he whispered.Mark's smile disappeared."Sorry,"he muttered."I can't stop shaking,"Jack stated."It'll be okay,"Mark replied."It's just a stupid game."I know.But I hate it,"Jack noted."Then don't play it any more,"Mark suggested."Fine,"Jack agreed."You want to go to the living room?"Mark asked."I was thinking more in terms of the bedroom,"Jack replied.Mark grinned."Well you got over that scare real fast,"he smirked."Just go,"Jack begged."Alright,I'll expect you in two minutes."


End file.
